Forum:Background proposal
After the discussion about the Wiki design, the following is put as a vote. We are asking if you want: #The transparency to stay #The background colors to change #The main color to be changed After the vote's conclusion, there will be another forum where it will be discussed which colors would you like to see. Vote - transparency In this vote, we ask you if you want the transparency to stay. # Uh, it's no if you don't want the transparency to stay, right...? 18:01, April 24, 2013 (UTC) # No to transparency! --Silesian (talk) 18:06, April 24, 2013 (UTC) # Personally, I like the transparency. Being a daily contributor to at least 32 wikis, I have come to find regular old single-color wiki backgrounds as far less interesting and even professional looking. They just tend to appear to be the "starter wikis" that people haven't put a great amount of effort into. It's possible it could turn away some potential contributors. — Somarinoa (talk) 06:12, April 27, 2013 (UTC) #::Doesn't seem like the transparency is "less interesting" for most visited english Wikias (as of february 2013). 9 of 10 are nontransparent. Nobody will think about them as "starter wikis" and that people "haven't put a great amount of effort into" and they don't look like they "turn away some potential contributors". Well, if there will be transparency in future, at least one contributor will be lost for sure. --Silesian (talk) 08:01, April 27, 2013 (UTC) # Im indifferent of the outcome Von Berlichingen (talk) 15:53, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Vote - background color change In this vote, we ask you if you want the Wiki's colors to be changed. # Well, I vote for white background and if it isn't possible, than lighter shade of current blue. --Silesian (talk) 18:45, April 24, 2013 (UTC) # 17:28, April 26, 2013 (UTC) # I… can't even tell what the current background color is at the moment. If the people above me are voting for a straight plain white wiki page, I warn that those are very often the wikis most potential contributors immediately overlook, because they look the least professional by a large margin. — Somarinoa (talk) 06:14, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Vote - main color In this vote, we ask you if you want the main color to be changed. # There is no main color yet (i-boxes and n-boxes are like some child finds packet of crayons), so I vote yes for one main color theme. --Silesian (talk) 08:26, April 25, 2013 (UTC) # 17:28, April 26, 2013 (UTC) # Sort of yes, but it's more that I like the Angel, but would love to see it change once in a while to represent the various factions. — Somarinoa (talk) 06:16, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Comments Yeah, it you vote no for transparency, then it means you want to disable it. Energy X ∞ 18:06, April 24, 2013 (UTC) There is a little confusion in terms :) The background color is the color behind text (now, it is creamy blue, not much seen because of transparency), the main color is the color on sides of screen (now it is image of angel) and/or the color used in i-boxes and n-boxes (and its shades). --Silesian (talk) 18:09, April 24, 2013 (UTC) E.g.: this wiki has (bright) green background and blue main color/theme (there are only default i-box and n-box templates, but at least they have blue headers :). --Silesian (talk) 18:19, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Just to correct, here is the vote if you want to change background. How it will be changed, that will be in the next discussion after the vote passes. Energy X ∞ 18:53, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :How could I vote to change the background, if I don't know in what way it will be changed? It could be changed to white (super) or slime green (veeeery bad). As an old Czech saying goes: I will not buy a hare in a sack. --Silesian (talk) 19:22, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :Well, that goes back to idea of the next forum, where we will discuss in how will the new appearance be. I understand the hesitations, but best to do it like this, otherwise we'd just place the ideas here, which is not this vote's idea. Energy X ∞ 19:31, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::In fact, I have only vague idea, how current background looks like, because of transparency and background vs image color hotchpotch. I can only see it for fraction of seconds, when the page is loading. --Silesian (talk) 19:34, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, the image could be temporarily be removed for the purpose of demonstration, I suppose. Wouldn't be that difficult, I shouldn't think...? 19:44, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::No need to remove image, just turn transparency to 0%. But I'm going off computer, it's 22:00 already. Or you can just say: This color is third from left in second row in bg options :) If it's default wikia color. --Silesian (talk) 19:51, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Result All three votes pass - transparency is turned off and it is certain we need to change colors. Energy X ∞ 09:42, May 2, 2013 (UTC)